A Cold Day
A Cold Day 'is the eighth case of NixoKnight's, FuzzyFish's and Bristent's Criminal Case Across The World Collab. It is also the first case that takes place in North America. Plot The World Crime Agency travels to the research station on Greenland upon the request of U.S. President Mason Warrener. After greeting the President at the research base, The president and the team are alerted of a U.S. Navy cruiser that was sabotaged and blown up. Upon investigating the site, the team discovers the body of Captain Jacob Marsh nearly frozen in the ship's engine room. Autopsy shows that Captain Marsh was beaten to death with a blunt object, and therefore, unconscious at the time of freezing. In the first chapter, the team rescues and suspects navy seal Isaiah Stevens, who was found nearby in one of the cabins. William and the Player also come across Nanouk Okalik, an Eskimo Hunter who seems to have some sort of grudge against the Navy, And President Mason Warrener upon finding a coded message for him on the boat. The Team finds out that the killer knows how to sail and rides submarines. Soon after, Yang spotted someone sneaking into the research station. In the second chapter, the person sneaking into the research base was found to be Lawrence Benbow, the head of the North American Agent Service, It turns out that he needed to discuss important matters with President Warrner. The team also interrogates Niels Korsgaard, A Researcher stationed at the Nuuk Research Base. The Murder weapon, a bloody pipe, was found along with finding out that the Killer eats king crab Victim * 'Jacob Marsh '(Found beaten and frozen to death) Murder Weapon * Bloody Pipe Killer * '??? Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect rides submarines Suspect's Appearance *TBA Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to sail Suspect's Appearance * TBA Suspect's Profile * This suspect knows how to sail * This suspect rides submarines Suspect's Appearance * TBA Suspect's Profile *This suspect rides submarines Suspect's Appearance *TBA Suspect's Profile *This suspect rides submarines *This suspect knows how to sail Suspect's Appearance *TBA Killer's Profile * The Killer knows how to sail * The Killer rides submarines * The Killer eats king crab * TBA * TBA Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Sunken Ship. (Clues: Victim's Body, Hunting Spear; Victim Identified: Jacob Marsh; New Suspect: Isaiah Stevens) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The Killer knows how to sail) * Ask Isaiah how he got stuck in the ship. * Examine Hunting Spear. (Result: New Suspect: Nanouk Okalik) * Ask Nanouk about why he's in the crime scene. (Result: New Crime Scene: Eskimo Village) * Investigate Eskimo Village. (Result: Faded Paper, Broken Radar) * Analyze Broken Radar. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer rides submarines) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Coded Message) * Analyze Coded Message. (Result: New Suspect: Mason Warrener) * Ask President Warrener about the coded message. * Go to Chapter 2 ! Chapter 2: * Investigate Research Station. * Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Across the World